Conventionally, there is known a wheel with multiple rotary bodies, each rotary body rotating in a lateral direction perpendicular to the straight forward direction of a vehicle and disposed around an axle (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In the wheel with rotary bodies described in Patent Literature 1, the movement of the vehicle in all directions on the ground surface is enabled by an appropriate combination of the movement of the vehicle in the straight forward direction and the movement in the lateral direction perpendicular to the straight forward direction.